House Of Anubis: The beginning
by cutiegirl1040
Summary: Two years before the Nina arrives, Amber is a frumpy geek, Mara is a rebel, Patricia is fashion-conscious, Fabian is a PLAYER, Mick is a computer nerd and Jerome and Alfie are exactly the same  well who would want to change them please read and review
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis: the beginning

Amber walked through the doors of the ancient building surprised to be greeted with upbeat music then pulled her oversized suitcase through the door. Although her parents were well off and could afford to buy her any clothes she wanted, but Amber wasn't the type top show of and preferred to wear jeans and hoodies as her body wasn't exactly perfect, not that her gorgeous boyfriend Fabian minded. He was the reason she had been driven roughly 200 miles to her new school in the English countryside, she was going to surprise him.

So far she had dragged all of her belongings around campus a couple times looking for the dance room hidden between the art block and music block, the girl supposed to show her around was a to be found in one of the rehearsal rooms. Luckily Joy was in the main one because it was obvious she was one of the best but before she could speak to her she had turned off the music and was walking out the opposite door with a tall blond boy.

As usual Joy was in the dance room since six o'clock practicing; she knew that anytime soon the new girl would be showing around would be coming so she had to get up early even though it was Saturday and woke Fabian up just because she knew he would be pissed, he threw his cushion at me so she screamed and jumped on him, then our pillow war started and continued until she realised it was 5:45 already and she still needed to eat, so to say sorry for waking him up she and Fabian ate pancakes in his room.

Suddenly she noticed that Jerome was in the doorway watching me dance, he was smiling so she turned off the music knowing that whatever he had done was going to annoy me somehow. He told me he had something to tell me and took my hand and pulled me out the emergency exit despite knowing full well that you weren't allowed to use it unless it was an emergency. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because he looked at her and told her that it was obviously an emergency. He took her to his and Fabians bedroom and pushed her onto the bed; she pulled him near to her, kissed him and whispered him that it wasn't ever going to happen.

He was on top of her kissing her when Fabian opened the door and with a knot in the back of his throat closed the door with the horrible feeling of knowing he shouldn't be feeling like this about Joy, it killed him to think of what Jerome was doing to her yet he still felt like he ought to be missing his current girlfriend Amber who kept texting him about boarding school, texts he had yet to reply to and would have to tell her he lost his phone when he next saw her at Christmas, although his parents were friends with Joys and he would be staying at her house, he had promised Amber that he would drive down to see her.

After walking in on Jerome "jeroming" a girl, a term used by girls to describe the act of Jerome eating their faces off, he walked down the seemingly endless corridor alone, despite him knowing this corridor was two steps long when he had his arm round Joy laughing and talking about the future and whatnot. He knew that they were never a thing, he had a girlfriend after all and she was Joy that annoying girl he had grown up with, of course there was always that little spark that made them perfect for each other. After all she was the only person he could talk to especially things like the news he had just received, suddenly he heard a scream, it sounded like Joy so he ran down the corridor and burst open the to find Jerome was tickling her, she saw him pushed Jerome away and said "Lunch then?" before standing up, grabbing my hand and then gasping " oh sorry I can't do lunch, I was supposed to meet the new girl an hour ago, I'm already on thin ice and I can't afford to get detention again this week". I looked at her, still holding my head and let her go.

Joy rushed out the door almost knocking over a slightly overweight, mousy haired girl in glasses and jeans. The girl seemed excited to see her and called out her name, confused Joy turned to see an unfamiliar face looking at her with a campus map; Joy got out Ambers file and confirmed that this was in fact the girl she was showing around. Despite her obvious lack of style Amber seemed sweet and genuinely happy to be here. Joy took Amber around Campus showing her where everything was and eventually taking her to her room in the Anubis house eventually after making Amber lug her suitcase around campus yet again.

Amber unpacked all her stuff and found that her clothes took up about half of the space allotted her so she used the remaining space to store books and her extensive collection of dvds. Her roommate Mara seemed nice enough but Amber got the feeling that she was going to be a bad influence on Amber as she had already brought a couple of guys back into their room and school had barely started, she also had piercings and purple streaks in her bluish black hair, which Amber thought where cool and that Mara must be too.

After Joy had left she was a little bored, she expected to make friends instantly but everyone seemed so different then back home and she couldn't find anyone who she could relate to, Mara and Joy seemed to cool to want to be friends with her, so she wandered over to where Mara said the boys dorm was but when she arrived she realised that she didn't know which room he was in, she could hear giggling in the second room so in her naivety she opened it to see Joy having a pillow fight with a boy, he was lying down on the bed with his hands around her waist pulling her towards him and she was kneeling over him hitting him with a pillow. At first Amber could not make out the person being hit, but as Joy saw Amber and stopped hitting him, the wall of feathers hiding him suddenly fell down and the mystery boy was unmasked.

"Fabian?" exclaimed Amber her opens wide with amazement

Fabian turned away from Joy wondering why she was stopping to see the figure of his girlfriend, tears forming in her eyes running down the corridor back to her room. He called after her but she didn't come back.

Joy got off of Fabian and jumped out the window onto the strategically placed ledge, it was the only way to get from his bedroom to hers without getting caught. While he watched her jump, he wondered what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amber!" Fabian shouted down the hallway "Amber! Wait up".

Fabian ran over to where Amber was sitting wiping the tears from her eyes. He sat down beside her and touched her arm gently but she pushed him away and sighed.

"Fabian, what were you doing?" Amber asked quietly "Are you and Joy...?"

"No, No we're just friends, I promise" He said putting his arm around her "It's not like that at all, I swear"

Amber ignored the look of pain that Fabian wore on his face when he was saying about how he and Joy were just friends because she so desperately wanted to believe that he wouldn't drop her at a seconds notice for Joy, which was the main thought in her head ever since she saw him and Joy. Fabian on the other hand was confused about where he stood with both Joy and Amber, it seemed as though she wanted to be friends but he never know what she was thinking since she was so unpredictable.

Fabian stood up and put his hand out to help Amber, something that was meant to be considerate but to Amber it made her feel weak and overweight. When she got up, he put his arm around her and walked outside to face all those girls who he had led on and were under the impression that he was single and they were the only one for him, it seemed the only girl he had not tried it on with was Joy, but that was because the thought of them two together was too weird to even think about it although it was probably not just a coincidence that Joy seemed to be indirectly the reason he broke up with whoever he was dating.

Joy had been waiting at their usual spot behind the dance rooms for fifteen minutes and Fabian had yet to turn up. She began to consider whether or not he was going to show and was wondering what kind of serious accident he must have had in order to not turn up. All of a sudden she heard voices and she turned to see Fabian with his hand around that new girl Amber, he was laughing at something she said and then all of a sudden he stopped and went in to kiss her, Joy felt something tighten in her stomach and all of a sudden she had the urge to run away, hide and wait for him to find her.

She walked across the campus alone and although mobile phones and ipods were banned she plugged in her earphones and began listening to music, then she felt something wet on her neck that felt like a kiss.

"Fabian?" she said without thinking or looking to see who was really there

Amber sat down with her boyfriend on the grass and began pulling up pieces of grass up out of the grass; he hadn't told her anything about boarding school yet and most certainly hadn't talked about Joy. In a way she was glad he hadn't, but a part of her wanted to know the truth about what was going on since she was sure that he hadn't been completely honest with her, not that she dared ask him more about it.

Out of the corner of her eye shy noticed something out the corner of her eye, a glance that confirmed all of her suspicions yet she could not understand why. Beside her, Fabian was clenching his fists ever so slightly in his lap. Then she turned and saw the reason, it was that boy who had been with Joy earlier, Fabians friend Jerome, with Joy. She looked at Fabians expression then back at Joy and Jerome, just friends my arse.

Joy turned to see Mara rapidly approaching, she had always liked Mara as she wasn't afraid to do as she pleased which generally involved breaking every school rule imaginable yet getting away with it by either convincing people it wasn't her or getting her dad to compensate with a new building or auditorium, in fact it was Mara accidently setting fire to the old chapel that got Joy the new dance studio and of course a new chapel.

"That's Fabians girlfriend, you know long term" she said tossing back one of her pink streaks "Not really what I expected her to look like though"

"Wait you knew about her?" asked Joy curiously

"Yeah apparently she spent the of last year texting him, he showed me" she said simply "Mind you he still hasn't replied to her"

"Interesting, no idea you were so close with him though" Joy said getting her blackberry out of her bag

"Well not as close as you and him obviously but yeah he said he felt awkward talking to you about this" Said Mara

Joy quickly said bye and set off to go find Alfie, he was probably in the common room reading some book about aliens and getting freaked out because the science teacher looked exactly like one of the aliens in his book, although it was funny the first time it happened, got a bit weird when he tried to rip her "fake skin" off.

"Hey Alfie, you got a couple minutes, you know to like talk?" Said Joy flirtatiously using her finger to signal for him to come

"Yeah... um sure, if you want I guess... Um yeah we can like... uh talk" he stuttered clearly surprised by her suddenly wanting to talk to him.

"You know the new girl, she really nice and she would be **perfect** for you" said Joy smiling

"Amber, I don't know she's a bit you know..." began Alfie

"Trust me with a little makeup and some good clothes she would look way better, and anyway she really likes you"

"Yeah I suppose, well yeah she is really nice and if she's the only girl who's into me then I guess..." began Alfie hoping that Joy would say something along the lines of " no she's not the only one who's into you, in fact I've always been in love with you" but she just smiled and walked away leaving Alfie a little heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian collapsed on the sofa dramatically and flung his bag on the floor before turning to look at Joy who was sprawled out on the opposite sofa with her skirt ridiculously short and her shirt unbutton a little too low. She got up swished her brunette curls, smiled and said "help me with chemistry Fabes?"

Fabian nodded and put out his hand to help her up, which she used to pull herself right up to Fabian who was surprised by her suddenly so close they were touching. He looked into her eyes and slowly moved a stray hair behind her ear and kept his hand there for a few seconds before suggesting that they go upstairs to study,

In his room she put her arms round his neck and kissed him passionately, and then he put his hands round her waist and pushed her down onto his bed and continued kissing her. Joy took this as a sign that things were defiantly happening so she slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his muscular torso that could only come from all the sports he does.

Suddenly the door opened and afraid of being caught cheating again he immediately stopped and turned to see a confused pasty looking boy in the doorway, when Joy saw that it was someone who she could easily manipulate into forgetting what he had seen she began to start kissing him again but he pushed her away.

"Look we should have never done this, I just need to get my head around stuff" said Fabian doing up his buttons

"Agreed, this was a stupid idea" she said blowing a kiss and leaving

Fabian caught the kiss and held it close, he really liked Joy but he couldn't tell whether it was just a friend thing or maybe more, anyway he still had Amber in the equation. He liked her but he was doubting whether or not he liked her liked her.

Amber sat in the common room when Joy walked past her into the kitchen; she wanted to ask Joy if there was anything going on between them but at the same time she knew it would just come out sad and pathetic. Fabian was definitely pulling away from her and she really needed to get him back, that's where her deal with Mara came in, she promised to do all her maths and science homework in return for making her look good enough for Fabian to want to go out with.

So far I've lost 6lbs from eating absolutely no carbs but I have hunger pains all the time and she's also booked a haircut at an expensive salon paid for by my mum who was glad I had finally been paying attention to how I look and has sent a ton of designer clothes all two sizes to small as, I can only assume, an inspirational goal. Not that I particular like all these changes but I'm willing to do whatever it takes.

Before Joy new it the next three weeks had flown by and she was already on her way back to her big country house in richings park, Fabian, his parents and his older brother were staying with them and also Jerome would be as well since he had no place to go back home to. This meant that Joys usually quiet house, it was just her and her dad, was going to be full of guests. She was a bit nervous at the thought of sharing a room with Fabian, although "officially" he was supposed to be with his brother every time he comes over he ends up falling asleep in her room, ever since their accidental kiss.

When she finally arrived she unpacked her things, it would be at least another hour until Fabian and Jerome got here, but his parents were already downstairs. She found a grey cardigan, t-shirt and short shorts since it was freakishly hot for late October and headed downstairs to sit by the pool and dangle her feet whilst thinking about Fabian. She got up to check what the time was when she felt a push and on instinct grabbed the t-shirt of the pusher and pulled him in as well. When she resurfaced she saw a soaking wet Fabian get ready to splash her. She screamed and splashed him back.

"Joy, Fabian I think you better get changed" called out her dad from the kitchen laughing at the soaking wet pair

They both ran up to Joy bedroom leaving a trial of dripping water behind them and changed into their more formal clothes for dinner, they both changed in front of each other as they practically grew up with each other. When they were both changed they watched a movie before they went for dinner, they cuddled up under the covers on Joys bed and when Joy complained she was cold he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Eventually Joy's Dad called us them dinner and they had to pause the movie and get up for dinner and even though we had loads of popcorn we both had seconds of the roast dinner. When they had finished Jerome arrived with his present girlfriend Olivia, it was agreed between the adults that Olivia would stay in Joy's room, Fabians older brother George would stay in the spare single room and Fabian and Jerome would stay in one of the other spare rooms. Although it was later agreed that Jerome and Olivia would go in the spare room and Joy and Fabian would go in her room.

After Jerome and Olivia unpacked, Joy, Fabian, Olivia and Jerome went into the lounge to watch some TV and they decided between the four of us to have a Halloween party in the pool house whilst the adults when to London at the weekend, they would of course have to ask George but he would definitely agree especially if it was a Halloween pool party.

The next morning Fabian and Joy went to town to get some supplies for their party, Joy took him to loads of stores and by the end he was exhausted. Finally Joy told him that they only needed to go to one more store, to get a dress for the party. The minute he stepped in Jane Norman he knew, he just knew that it would take forever, eventually after trying on what seemed to Fabian like hundred she found the perfect one and only Fabian could say was "Wow". So they got the bus back to Joy's house, opened the door to find a pretty blond girl sitting on her sofa talking to Jerome and not noticing the glares that Olivia was giving her.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Fabian noticing how much his girlfriend had changed in the three weeks she had been in New York


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, there the reason that I updated again. Read and review if you want more :D**

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Said Fabian putting the bags down beside the sofa "I thought you were still in..."

"New York? I came home early to spend the half term with you, you really didn't have to lie about being here I know there's nothinggoing on between you two, you're not really his type Joy" she said almost bitchily

Joy looked at the suddenly changed Amber to the bewildered Fabian and decided that she wasn't really wanted their and so went upstairs to her bedroom to put the stuff away before her parents saw the party food and balloons and guessed what they were planning. So Amber was playing bitchy, well Joy could as well, ten times worse. She changed into a low cut top and shorts and went down to talk to Jerome and Olivia, it wasn't so much that she had Fabian it was more to the fact that Joy was nice to her and even backed away from Fabian when she realised he was going out with her and then she got a makeover and now she thought she could do whatever the hell she wanted, no Joy was going to crush her.

"Hey Jerome" Joy cooed touching his arm gently, Olivia had gone to change and she had roughly four or five minutes to make Fabian as jealous as humanly possible without seeming too slutty.

She knew he was looking her way as she had cleverly positioned herself in front of a mirror and so could sneak peeks to check he was watching her, which he clearly was because even though he had a pretty girlfriend it was hard not to look at her in a low cut top and shorts. Suddenly he came over and sat next to her, at little too close if anything and whispered into her ear "It's not working, you know" and went back to talk to Amber. Embarrassed she slumped down into the sofa.

"Oi Joy, did he just say it wasn't working?" Said Jerome

Joy nodded still blushing.

"Watch he's going to come over and start boasting about something" whispered Jerome

Sure enough Fabian came over and started talking about rugby and how it was SO exhausting being the captain and also the captain of the football team and how he's thinking of quitting because he wants to spend more time with Amber. Then he excused himself and went upstairs.

"and that ladies and gentlemen was step two" said Jerome amused

"Step two of what" said Joy

"Oh nothing"

Amber walked up the beautiful mahogany stairs and sighed, Joy really did have everything perfect didn't she, her and Fabians parents had just left this morning for London and they were going to have a perfect little Halloween party, though she was going to everything in her power to stop Fabian from going to that party, even if she had to kidnap him.

"Hey Fabes" she said putting her arms round his neck

"Since when did you call me Fabes, that's what Joy calls me" said Fabian but instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt look on her face

"So Joy can call you that but I, your **girlfriend **can't?" she said "You know what you stay here with Joy and she can call you whatever the hell she wants and I'll go and stay over in the hotel room that I reserved for **us **alone, or maybe I'll invite Jerome..."

"Amber, I didn't mean it, it's just caught me off guard how much you've changed, anyway I don't like Joy that way, I like you and if you don't want me to go to the Halloween party then I won't go simple as" he said putting her arms back around his neck and realising that her arms were strangely slim, like she hadn't eaten anything for the three weeks she was in New York, but didn't say a thing for fear of upsetting her again.

Amber looked up at him and smiled, of course she had nothing to worry about she had Fabian wrapped around her finger she said to herself, yet a small part of her noticed what she refused to believe.

Meanwhile Joy was getting ready in her room, it was decided that it would be a masquerade ball, she was wearing the red dress she had bought with Fabian and she knew she looked good in it, she had even helped Fabian find a tux that matched with it perfectly, although now she wasn't even sure he was coming to the party now Amber was here, already Joy took at instant dislike to the new Amber. So she put on her red beaded mask, something she found in her attic from that used to belong to her now deceased mother. She was about to go downstairs when she heard Jerome and Fabian talking, in usual instances she would have simply continued to go downstairs but the second she heard Jerome say her name she felt the urge to listen in on what was going on.

"Look let's cut the bullshit here, you obviously like Joy" Jerome said

"Uh no I don't we're just friends"

"Uh then why did you do the move on her"

"I did not do the move on her"

"I saw you, you told her it wasn't working"

"Yeah and?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you know your leading them both on and its not fair, choose one by the end of the night or its going to end in tears"

"I'm telling you..."

"...You don't like Joy, but you know some part of you can't leave her alone"

After Jerome's speech Fabian didn't know what to say, as much as he wanted to be faithful he knew that what he felt for Joy wasn't what you feel for a friend.

Joy walked downstairs to be greeted by 20 or 30 masked teenagers drinking alcohol and jumping in her pool, before today she was the happiest she had ever been yet tonight when she was supposed to be having such a good night she couldn't help feeling disappointed than Fabian didn't like her that way, everyone liked her that way it made no sense that he should be the exception, not that she liked him that way, he was just her friend, yet recently she had been feeling strange around him...

Suddenly she bumped into Jerome who basically told her what she had just heard, he also added that Fabian says Joy in his sleep which made her smile, he also told her that tonight he was going to choose her and not go and choose Amber in some cheap motel and Joy believed him until she saw Fabian slip out the front door and she realised she had lost.

Screw him Joy thought as she grabbed a can of beer from the counter next to her, there were tons of good looking boys her who would die for her and she knew it. She suddenly screamed pool party and everyone ran outside and jumped into the pool.

Fabian was sitting by the fountain wondering what to do, he had still not yet made up his mind, all of a sudden he heard Joy scream pool party, he wished that Amber had that playful, Outgoing ad downright crazy attitude that Joy had, it was basically the reason they were friends. Everyone thought they only hung out because they were both popular good-looking people but it reality it was just because he liked being around Joy, she made him laugh and feel happy.

He got up and walked back into the house, about to make his choice when sat on the stairs Joy was making the choice for him instead. He watched her kiss that guy from school for a couple seconds before turning round and heading to go find Amber, Jerome was right, it would defiantly end in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian decided to stay a little longer at the party, he wasn't really sure what to do after all Amber had already texted him to forget it after he was still hadn't turned up and even if Joy was preoccupied the party was still buzzing and alcohol was making everything seem more wild and fun. Fabian picked up a strongbow and began making his way through the crowd of people spotting a pretty blonde girl who was dancing with a whole crowd of people around her.

She was clearly a good dancer as people had began to move out the way to give her some room, Fabian walked over to her and was pulled into the circle by the girl who began dancing with him. Growing up with Joy he knew how to dance as when they were little she would teach him everything she learnt. After a while she pulled him away to a empty room turned off the light.

Meanwhile Joy was still kissing the guy when he slowly crept his hand up her dress and she immediately pulled away. She didn't even know this guy's name and he was already touching her, despite being gorgeous the only guy she had got to second base with was Fabian and the thought made her feel sick.

The guy smiled at her and put his hands up in defeat but put his arms round her and pulled her in for another kiss. Joy instead took his hand and took him upstairs. She took him up to the roof where there was another pool, it was smaller but it had a pretty view and it there were lots of pretty fairy lights. The guy immediately jumped in the pool and at this point Joy felt the need to ask him his name as they were too busy sucking faces before to talk.

"Liam, I'm in the year above" The boy said calling her in

She put her feet in as the dress was expensive and she didn't want to get it wet

"Are you not coming in?" asked Liam confused

"Well the dress was kind of expensive so we could just talk or something..."

"Talk? you want to talk? Look I'm not into all that getting to know each other stuff, are you in or are you out?"

"Um... yeah, yeah definitely"

"Right good now are you coming in or not?"

Joy took of her dress and jumped in trying not to splash the dress; it wasn't exactly how she imagined that the night would go but she knew that there was no turning back.

Jerome was looking for Olivia who had apparently gone off with some guy when he saw Fabian with a girl who wasn't Joy or Amber for that matter. Fabian saw his worried look and left the Jessica asleep on the sofa.

"Hey have you seen Olivia I saw her with some guy about an hour ago but I haven't seen her since"

"Nah mate I'll help you look" he said scanning the party for her "so this who is he?"

"I think he said his name was Liam"

"Liam? Don't know a Liam"

"Oh he's like 18 or 19 goes to uni near here"

Suddenly there was a large splash and somebody screamed and all of a sudden people were rushing outside to see what had happened. There were all crowded around someone but neither Fabian nor Jerome could make out who was amidst the crowd, as people speculated about calling 999 Fabian rushed forward to see what had happened after all if someone had got hurt it would be his and Joys fault, speaking of which wher... and then he saw her.

Joy woke up to see Jerome and Fabian bend over her, she tried to get up but she simply couldn't. She tried to remember what had happened but she drew a blank, all she could remember was arriving on the roof with some guy whom she didn't even know the name of.

The nurses were talking with Fabian about what had happened that (a) caused Joy to fall ten metres into a pool and (b) not remember anything from an hour before the fall. It was conclude that she must have slipped on the water from the roof pool yet Fabian looked unconvinced. When the nurses left Fabian walked over to Joy.

"I need to tell you something"

"What"

"When you fell you were only wearing underwear, before the ambulance got here I went up to go get your dress and it was almost completely dry up there, you can't have slipped , well except the floor wasn't completely dry there was some footprints where you had been up there and also there was some blood, do you have any cuts or anything?"

"Uh no actually apart from the broken bones I'm fine"

"Right so the blood didn't come from any cuts so um are you..."

"What? No I'm not actually not for a while"

"Right um okay that rules that out, maybe you had a nosebleed"

"I don't think so"

"Well I guess all that's left is that you had sex"

"I did not have sex"

"How do you know? there was an hour time window"

"Because um... because I couldn't do that"

Fabian looked at her for a second then left leaving Joy speechless she didn't know what to think and she wished she could just be able to tell him she hadn't that she would never and that the only person she wanted to be with was him. Not that she could tell him any of those things, they were just too different.


End file.
